HUMPIRE
by 4eva Twilight
Summary: this is a story about vampire and werewolves... can the vampires save her life?   ...please give a good review    i was inspired by twilight.


My life was always so dull and boring. I'd never thought that it could change so suddenly or even have a slight bit of danger, adventure and least of all magic in it…

My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm seventeen years old. My parents divorced a few days ago. I had to choose who to stay with, my mother or father. I decided to stay with my dad because I knew in many ways my mother was stronger and also my dad is a terrible cook so there was probably no way he would survive on his own.

Me and my dad are moving to a city in Washington State called Seattle. I only had been to Seattle once in my life and that was for a short holiday so I vaguely remembered it.

We arrived in Seattle on a Saturday. As we drove to our new house, I used this opportunity to look at the area I would be living in. I've got to admit I did have a strange feeling about living here but I ignored it.

The house we moved into was quite big and spacious and overlooked a big forest. There were no houses nearby which was kind of weird.

My dad worked as a police officer so I didn't see him much, it was almost like having my own house.

It had been a week since we moved to Seattle and my dad hadn't been very busy at work but one Friday afternoon he called and said he would not be home till morning. I didn't have much to do so I decided to go to bed early.

Sometimes before, when I was alone in the house, I had a feeling that there was an intruder. This time I was certain of it. I awoke suddenly as I heard a strange noise. I got out of bed and I saw that my window was open when I specifically closed it. I thought that maybe my dad was back. I went to the window to check, I felt a spasm of fear which immediately made me think that what if it wasn't my dad?

As I looked outside, the movement of the bushes grabbed my attention; I had to know what it was. I slowly made my way down the stairs and outside the house, the voice in the back of my head was ordering me to go back inside but I ignored it. I knew that the thing in the bushes will be the same thing that made the noise. So I continued making my way out of the house.

Slowly I opened the front door and stepped outside. The night was very cold and icy which increased my fear. Out of nowhere a huge black wolf appeared, slowly walking out of the forest, growling at me and exposing its huge sharp teeth. I froze and could not move. My mind yelling at me to run but my body did not seem to comprehend anything. I never gave much thought to how I would die, but if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

As I waited for death to come the strangest thing happened. The wolf stopped. I looked in the same direction as the wolf and stepped out of the shadows was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. Remorse flooded through me because now the wolf would kill us both. I screamed at the stranger to run but he did not listen and started walking towards the wolf with an unreadable expression on his face. The stranger stood a few feet away from the wolf and then jumped on the wolf. I waited for the wolf to kill him but something I never ever expected happened. The stranger dug his teeth into the wolfs neck and ripped its head off. In front of my eyes lay the wolf, dead. A new wave of terror came over me and I realised that I would still die but this time by the stranger.

The stranger stepped away from the wolf and started walking toward me.

He walked at an inhuman speed and within a second was by my side. I was shaking and could not come out of shock. Once again I waited for death to come. The stranger swept me up into his arms and raced up into my bedroom.

He placed me onto my bed and for the first time spoke to me. "Rosalie" he said -I went into an even bigger shock when he said my name! - "Rosalie, are you ok?"

It took me a few minutes me to respond. My voice was shaky as I replied "I don't think so".

He asked me several questions to make sure I was ok. I couldn't figure out what he was, he looked human but was much more. "What are you?" I asked.

"A vampire and my name is Stefan. I know you have many questions to ask me but it has to wait" he replied

I didn't know what to say, I never believed in mythical creatures and now that a real one was in front of me I didn't know how to react. He was a vampire but also behaved like a normal human, he was a hum-pire, i.e. a human vampire. I had a million questions to ask him, why he saved me? How did he know me?

He quickly said "Rosalie we have to leave from here now! You are in grave danger!"

I didn't understand, why was I in danger and how, I only came here a week ago, what could I have done that put me in danger. "What do you mean?" I asked "why am I in danger? And how?"

"I will explain later but please let me take you somewhere safe, please" I could see that he was not lying and I would have to listen to him.

"Ok, but what about my dad?" I replied in a whisper.

He will be just fine; it's not him they are after"

He picked me up in his arms and leaped out of my bedroom window before I could ask anything else. He ran through the forest with me in his arms, I was too terrified to close my eyes because I was afraid that at the lightning quick speed he was running at, we would hit a tree. I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness. Then it was over. He placed me on the ground and in front of me was a huge beautiful house.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at the beauty of the house.

"My house" he replied "We need to speak with my family immediately"

He lead me into the house and his family was there waiting. I was scared; I didn't know who they were. His family already knew me somehow. I was unbelievably confused.

He then introduced me to his family. His mother's name is Victoria and his father's name is Edward. He had one sister named Alice who had a special power, she could smell danger. He had a brother named James who was a tracker which meant he could find any person in the entire world within a minute. He told me that all vampires could run at extreme speed, had an excellent sense of smell and that to humans all vampires were the most beautiful things ever. I knew what he meant; to me all his family including him were immensely beautiful.

Then he began explaining to me that a huge pack of werewolves are coming to destroy me and now his family too because the werewolf Stefan killed was the Alpha werewolf of the pack and now they are going to destroy us for revenge. He said that they would smell my scent to find me and will not stop until we all are not dead. I was scared stiff, I did not know what to do but I trusted Stefan and his family and I knew that they would do something to protect us.

Stefan and his family began planning how to get rid of the werewolves while I sat there still confused. "Stefan, why did you save me? And how did you know that the werewolf was going to kill me?" I asked.

"Rosalie" he replied "I have been watching you since you arrived, I knew there was something about you that was special and I knew that somehow that werewolves' would also smell your scent and try to kill you. The house you bought was owned by a family that lived there many years ago, they disappeared. After they disappeared no one dared to live there. When you moved there I knew that the werewolves' would once again attack. Normally they would not attack alone but I guess this time were all lucky."

He waited for me to say something, but I couldn't speak. I finally replied "Please get rid of these werewolves' before they harm anyone."

For the next hour we planned how to kill the werewolves. Alice then said that she could smell danger arriving within two hours so we needed to act fast.

The plan was set. I was to wait in the house with Stefan's mother while Stefan, his father, sister, brother and a few of their vampire friends were to go and kill the werewolves. At 3am Stefan and his family set off, they would lure the werewolves out of the town and finish them off in their own forest.

I was absolutely terrified; I prayed and prayed that nothing would happen to Stefan and his family. His mother constantly tried to comfort me and said that they were stronger than the werewolves' but that did not ease the tension.

We waited as time went past. Minutes began to feel like hours and I grew more impatient. All of a sudden there was a huge bang and two huge wolves appeared. Stefan's mother grabbed me and ran out of the open window. She ran extremely fast but the wolves were also fast. She ran to the forest where Stefan and his family were fighting the other werewolves. When we arrived in the clearing, we found that all the werewolves had been destroyed except two that ran into the clearing a few seconds after us. In an instant I was on the highest tree in the forest. I was too scared to move, but I realised that Stefan was beside me, holding me so that I would not fall. Down below were the two werewolves snapping their teeth at the other vampires. I feared that they would get hurt. I wanted so badly to jump down and have the werewolves kill me and not his family, but Stefan held me very tightly. "No" I screamed. I closed my eyes wishing for all of this to be over and then I felt like I had fallen somehow. I opened my eyes slowly not wanting to see the werewolves attack me but there were the two werewolves dead. I could not believe what I was seeing.

We all cheered and the tension in the air had been replaced with happiness. All the werewolves had been destroyed but we were not certain that one day more would not return. I was so relieved that no one got hurt. I knew that from now on Stefan and his family would be a part of my life and that from today onwards my life would be full of scary surprises but also happiness and as long as I was with Stefan and his family I would not need to worry about any danger.

The end

Hafsa Hussain

Year 11


End file.
